So Here's My Story
by Crystaly
Summary: Maybe Naruto and his friends need a little more action then they can handle. Maybe its just his imagination but is Sakura looking a little more attractive then usual. Sometimes when she stares at him she sees that Naruto isn't at all what he seems. Rated


So Here's My Story…

**Note: This story is written in my own story line, but things will not change who the people are and what they are all about. I am going to start my story off just like and ordinary day, but will add my own kicks to it; if you have a little problem with the way I base my story then don't read. I will be writing in different point of views such as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc.**

Twelve years ago the village Konoha was attacked by a vicious Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; to defeat the demon the Fourth Hokage sealed its essence within the body of a baby boy.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto yawned as he hit his snooze button for the third time that morning, he thought about sleeping more but went against it. He pulled himself out of bed and turned off his alarm. He sat at the edge of his bed and reached his hands toward the ceiling. He yawned lazily, and stood up, he was looking forward to his day at the academy, he had yet to become a genin, and he was anxsious to learn something else by Iruka.

"I will be Hokage some day. I will prove all those people wrong! Believe it!" Naruto yelled jumping in tha air, and beating it with his fist.

He grabbed his clothes and began to dress, he reached for his pants and slipped one leg in, he lifted his other and nearly fell, he caught himself and thought he was just being tired. As he finished getting dressed he silently sat on his bed clentching his fist. He had thought about how Sasuke always stole the light from him. Especially Sakura's attention, that is what he wanted most. If only Sakura would like him back, or at least be nice to him.

"I will defeat Sasuke, and show Sakura that I am better then even the great Sasuke Uchia!"

**Naruto's Day Dream**

_"I've finally did it Sakura! I've defeated Sasuke! I am better then him! Believe it!" Naruto yells._

_Sakura runs to Naruto and praises him for such great work, she hugs him and confeses her love to him._

_"Naruto, I've liked you ever since we meet, but never showed it because of Sasuke, he was so strong. But now you defeated him!" Sakura exclaims_

_A now happy Naruto learns forward to kiss Sakura._

**End of Day Dream**

Naruto smiled to himself and clenched his fist in excitement, he chuckled to himself and walked toward his kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he heard the loud calls of the children outside. They must have been playing, for they were singing a taunt and the other kids were chasing them. Naruto smiled and turned away, he began to prepare his morning ramen.

"Oh boy, do I love Ramen!" Naruto said gathering his food.

He sat down and began gulping down ramen after ramen. After a few bowls, Naruto kicked back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. He smiled and looked at the time, it was just about time for him to...BE LATE! Naruto paniced and ran to his front door, being sure to get all he needed. He skidded down the street toward the Ninja Academy.

"I can't belive I am going to be late AGAIN!" Naruto screamed.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura looked up at her ceiling, what was it that made her not able to sleep. She looked at her clock, it was wya to early for her to be getting ready. So instead she lay there, thinking, of what was to become of her. Sakura closed her eyes and began to think of...what else. Sasuke. As she lay there, the soft breeze coming threw her open window left a calm sound in her head.

**Sakura's Day Dream**

_"Sasuke...I think everything about you is soo cool, and I like you, do you like me back?"_

_Sasuke looks down at the floor and shakes his head no._

_"I don't like you...I love you Sakura!"_

_Sakura faints, thinking "He's soo cool"_

**End of Day Dream**

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed softly, such silly day dreams ment so much to her. She looked at the clock once more and not even two minutes had passed, she decided the best thing to do was at least take a shower. She climbed out of bed and walked toward her closet, she pulled out her clothes and layed them down. As she made her way to the bathroom she stopped only to hear her mother already up and running, she shook her head and centered the bathroom and closed it behing her.

"Shower time Sakura, gotta smell good for Sasuke..." Sakura said softly, but happily.

She slipped off her clothes and into the shower, she cleaned her body rather quickly. As she finished up she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and another around her long hair. She quickly towel dried her hair and began brushing and drying it. As she finished her hair she walked to her room to finish getting ready. She stopped half way and glanced at a piture near her door, she picked it up and tossed it on the floor.

As she dressed she mumbled to herself, she fixed her dress and smiled inot her mirror. She looked at the time, it was jsut about time Sasuke was about to leave, if she wanted to catch him, she had better leave soon. As she left she stepped on the picture she tossed on the floor earlier. It revealed to be a picture of Lee, he had sent her just recently, she thought he was weird enough. As she left through the door, she yelled by to her mom.

As she walked down the streets she held her thigns to her chest, she sighed and looked down the street were Sasuke would be coming.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sasuke turned in his bed, and jerked to his side, he mumbled in his sleep. As he did so, he turned out to be having a bad dream.

**Sasuke's Dream**

_"Brother! Why did you kill mother and father! WHY!" A young Sasuke cried._

_Itachi stares at his younger brother and merely tosses his cry aside._

_"You are not worth killing, so take all your rage, build it up, and avenge the Uchia clan...if you can...silly brother." Itachi said leaving Sasuke to cry._

_Sasuke stays with his parents, and cries to himself, he cries for his clan as well._

**End of Dream**

Sasuke jerked awake and noticed he had broke into a sweat, he looked around and noticed he was alone, he sighed in relief and pulled of his blankets. He climbed out of bed and walked toward his bathroom, not bothering to pay attention to the time. He got in the shower and showered quickly.

"Itachi...I will kill you..." Sasuke said as he grabbed for his towel.

Sasuke left the bathroom and made his way toward his room, he dressed slower then usual and took longer then he usually did to eat. After a while had passed he finally looked at the clock, if he didn't hurry he would be as late as Naruto. He chuckled to himself ans began to gather his things.

As Sasuke left the house he made sure to take a path Sakura did not yet know about, he hated the stupid fan girls so much, they were so annoying, yet for some reason, he somtimes enjoyed the company of their loud voices.

Sasuke walked down a lone street and heard people pass him by, they laughed, but he just glared at them madly, they passed him fastly and made their way toward their own destinations.

"Hmm...Wonder what team I will be on...I want the strongest of the strong...like Lee and Neji..." Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

**Note: Well hoped you liked it. I am not exactly following the way things happen, but they will happen. So if you liked R&R please.**

* * *


End file.
